ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yun Qinghong
|Species = Human |Gender = Male |Age = 170+ |Spouse(s) = Mu Yurou |Relatives = Yun Canghai (Father) Yun Che (Son) Yun Wuxin (Granddaughter) Yun Xi (Granddaughter) Yun Xiao (Adoptive Son) Mu Yubai (Brother-In-Law) Mu Yukong (Brother-In-Law) Mu Yuqing (Brother-In-Law) Xia Qingyue (Daughter-In-Law) Cang Yue (Daughter-In-Law) Huan Caiyi (Daughter-In-Law) Feng Xue'er (Daughter-In-Law) Su Ling'er (Daughter-In-Law) Xiao Lingxi (Daughter-In-Law) |Allies = Huan Family Mu Family |Profound Strength = 5th Level Sovereign Profound Realm |Profound Handle = Cyan |Occupation = Patriarch of the Yun Family |Affiliation = Yun Family |Planet = Blue Pole Star |Continent = Illusory Demon Realm |City = Demon Imperial City |First Appearance = Chapter 503 |Laws = Lightning}} Yun Qinghong (云轻鸿) is the Patriarch of the Yun Family. He is Yun Che's biological father and husband of Mu Yurou. When he was young, his talent was exceptional, having a Cyan color Profound Handle and becoming a Monarch at the age of thirty-six. Appearance Crippled Yun Qinghong's first appearance is when he had been sick with poison for over twenty years and completely crippled with no profound strength. He looked like a middle-aged man who was about fifty years old. His face was white due to illness. His body was in a heavily aged state and had about thirty percent white hair. He still had a graceful and calm demeanor with a refined and handsome face. After Regaining Power He can exhibit an oppressive aura. His commanding voice carries an unyielding authoritativeness and tyrannical power. Personality Yun Qinghong can best be described as a talented and capable leader, having all the qualities necessary to lead one of the Twelve Guardian Families. He was born as the most talented individual in the entire Illusory Demon Realm. He has a level of arrogance and pride reasonable for his talent and for a master of a major clan. He has great leadership skills and is decisive in his actions. He can use politics when needed. He is also noble and righteous and well respected by his peers. He loves his only wife and never tried to find more wives. Background Before him and his wife left the Illusory Demon Realm for the Profound Sky Continent his father Yun Canghai gave him the Mirror of Samsara which was their family's protective treasure. His father Yun Canghai's disappearance in the Profound Sky Continent leads him and his wife to travel into this foreign territory in search for his father. During his time in the Profound Sky Continent, he became life-long friends with Yun Che's adoptive father Xiao Ying. Yun Qinghong and his wife Mu Yurou later appears once again while chased by the Mighty Heavenly Sword Region while protecting newborn Yun Che. Whereby they came across Xiao Ying once again. Xiao Ying later secretly switches out Yun Che with his son Xiao Yun in attempt to prevent Yun Qinghong's bloodline from dying out. After running for three years, they finally left the Profound Sky Continent with their 'son' Yun Xiao and returned to the Illusory Demon Realm while severely injured. Yun Qinghong then took over the position of the head of the family since his father is still nowhere to be found. During their time in the Profound Sky Continent, not only have they lost the Mirror of Samsara they've also failed to locate the Demon Emperor’s Seal thus causing their Yun Family to be punished severely. In addition, him being nearly crippled caused the Yun Family's power to tremendously decrease until the point where they were nearly kicked out of the Twelve Guardian Families. Plotline Yun Qinghong first appeared in the series when his 'son' Xiao Yun brought his lifesaver Yun Che out of the latter's request. After meeting Yun Che, Yun Qinghong noticed that Yun Che seemed awfully familiar but he couldn't figure out why or how. Past Illness The illness that he received more than twenty-years ago while he was in the Profound Sky Continent. * Internal Injuries - His internal organs were all failing to a large extent. His heart, lungs, and profound veins every single one of them was carved with scars which looked as though they were slashed by a sharp sword. And, when an expert’s internal organs were damaged, as long as sufficient time was given, they could be recovered with their own profound energy. However, these sword scars still existed even after twenty odd years, but the most frightening part wasn’t his internal injuries, but the failures of more than ninety percent of his tendons. * Cold Poison - A cold poison used by Sun Moon Divine Hall; it has since completely invaded every single part of his body (blood veins, bone marrows, and even his vitals); same poison that was used on Ru Xiaoya, Hua Minghai’s wife. Category:Characters Category:Lightning Laws Category:Yun Family Category:Sovereign Profound Realm Category:Human Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Status Unknown